Considerable advances have been made in protecting human occupants in motor vehicles in the event of a crash. However, the safety of pets and animal companions has not been the focus of those in disciplines that focus on vehicle safety. Further, many of the devices that have been developed and/or have entered the marketplace either do not increase the safety of the animal or can lead to even greater injury to the animal or death.